El Futuro Final
by Otro loco mas
Summary: El futuro está perdido. Cambiar el pasado es lo único que nos queda
1. Futuro

Calles oscuras, casas destrozadas, polvo por doquier y maleza rodeando lo que antes era hogares, escuelas y edificios de una pequeña ciudad antes llamada Bahía Aventura, la desolación y la tragedia habían invadido lo que alguna vez había sido un bello paraíso donde se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, reina ahora la soledad y dolor que recorren algunas de sus calles que mostraban su historia con sangre seca y algunos trozos de cuerpos y huesos de perros. El clima era de lo peor, la feroz tormenta no había parado desde hace una semana y la calle se inundaban casi por completa, el frío y desolado clima, a través de las calles recorrían solo dos almas corriendo a toda marcha siendo perseguidos por algo. Un perro ya adulto cubierto por una manta sucia y andrajosa que ayudaba a cubrirlo de la lluvia y un chico con una capucha que cubría hasta su rostro y con una mochila en su espalda que contenía un encargo especial por el que debía dar su vida si era necesario para proteger el empaque, ambos trataban de alejarse, se les veía cansados y aterrados, pues estaban huyendo de eso desde hace ya varios minutos.

Lograron encontrar un escondite y refugio perfecto en una de las casas abandonadas de aquella ciudad fantasma.

\- ¿Los hemos perdido? -pregunto el perro ya muy cansado de tanto escapar.

-No lo sé, hay que rezar por que ahora estemos a salvo-contesto aquel chico asomándose por una venta, vigilando a los alrededores-parece que sí, pero por si las moscas será mejor que nos quedemos un rato aquí Rocky- dijo aquel chico quitándose la capucha y mostrando su largo cabello pelirrojo y su rostro repleto de cicatrices, se dejó caer al suelo y termino sentándose en el suelo.

\- ¿Crees que los demás hayan tenido éxito en su misión Danny? -pregunto Rocky quitándose aquella manta y mostrando a aquel perro mestizo miembro de los paw patrol, ahora como un perro adulto con su pelaje ya crecido pero muy sucio y desarreglado, había crecido notablemente y era algo delgado.

-Esperemos aquí sí, esta es nuestra última oportunidad para acabar con todo esto y regresar a una vida maso menos normal-Danny se notaba decaído, no solo por la persecución, si no por lo últimos eventos sucedidos en esos años, pero pudo soltar una breve y apagada carcajada tras recordar algo- Sabes Rocky. Aún recuerdo cuando todo era diferente, cuando tu y los otros cachorros jugaban en su patio o en el parque.

-Je, también lo recuerdo- contesto Rocky con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando cuando aún existían los buenos días-Otra cosa que recuerdo es que antes te teníamos que llamar osado Danny-X, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Je, como olvidarlo, era un chico tonto que buscaba aventuras extremas, pero solo encontraba accidentes y humillaciones y que ustedes me rescataran en la mayoría de mis estupideces- Danny recapacito sobre los bueno días y anhelaba que volviesen.

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato en aquella casa, esperando a que no hubiese moros en la costa, hablando de aquellos momentos de felicidad de un pasado extinto. Pasaron los minutos y la lluvia continuaba, ahora lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas de agua caer al suelo, no se oían aquellas pisadas que venían tras de ellos, como si todo estuviera calmado, hasta que empezaron a tocar la puerta de aquella casa que cubría a Danny y a Rocky del peligro, este sonido los alerto y se pusieron en modo de ataque.

\- ¿Qué hacemos si son ellos? -pregunto Rocky temerosa al oír la puerta tocar.

-Tomaras la puerta trasera y te iras con el paquete al refugio y me quedare a pelear- dijo Danny sacando una pistola de su mochila y la apuntaba a la puerta.

-Pero que hay de ti-pregunto Rocky preocupado por su amigo

-Eres más importante que yo, te necesitan para terminar la máquina, además tú ya no tienes tu arma y descuida, no me iré sin dar pelea- dijo Danny en un tono heroico, dispuesto a dar hasta la última gota de sangre.

La puerta continuó tocando cada vez más fuerte hasta que la bisagra, que ya estaba muy dañada de por sí, no pudo contener mas la puerta y termino por romperse cayéndose al suelo junto con aquel perro que tocaba la puerta. Ante los nervios y sin darse cuenta, Danny apunto a la cabeza de aquel perro tirado boca arriba en el suelo.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! Soy yo, Tracker- dijo muy asustado el chihuahua, nervioso de que Danny tirara del gatillo.

\- ¿Tracker?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Rocky al ver a su amigo y dándole una pata que este se levantara.

-Si, se supone que debes de vigilar que nadie se acerque a nuestro último escondite.

-Lo se y lo siento, pero tuve que salir por algunas cosas para Katie hasta que los vi huyendo de los Hunters- Tracker, al igual que Rocky, tenía su pelaje descuidado, aunque seguía siendo algo corto por su especie, su estatura no era tan diferente a la de cuando era un cachorro, pero se notaba que estaba un tanto más alto y delgado.

\- Es cierto, ¿y los Hunters? -pregunto Danny al recordar a quienes era sus perseguidores.

-Sigo vivo ¿no?, los vi retirarse a la vieja torre de vigilancia- contesto Tracker reafirmando que estaban a salvo de momento.

Los Hunters eran una especie de perros drones super avanzados con el único objetivo de capturar, matar o torturar a su presa y a quienes lo detuvieses, estaban equipados con un sinfín de armas y herramientas que les permitían hacer de todo.

-Pero, que necesita Katie de aquí- pregunto Rocky mostrándose intrigado por la razón en la que se encontraba su amigo con ellos.

\- Es Zuma- de un momento a otro, Tracker se empezó a ver más preocupado y aterrado- Regreso no hace mucho de su misión, pero…no regreso del todo bien…

Minutos después, los tres corrían a toda marcha muy asustados después de las palabras de su amigo chihuahua, tal parecía que las cosas no salieron del todo bien para el labrador de chocolate. Los tres corrían en dirección a la granja de la granjera Yumi, lugar donde permanecían ocultos de la devastación y de los Hunters, un sitio todavía "virgen", donde apenas y la destrucción había tocado. Al llegar los tres fueron directo al granero y detrás de un montón de paja se hallaba una pequeña rejilla que daba a un cuarto secreto, los tres entraron por ese pequeño y tan estrecho sitio hasta dar con unas cuevas subterráneas que daban refugio a los pocos sobrevivientes de la tragedia de hace varios meses, la alcaldesa Goodway, Archie quien aún lloraba la pérdida de su amigo y capitán Sid, el capitán Turbot y su primo, la granjera Yumi, el señor Porter y Alex, Katie, hasta la ex princesa de Barkingburg junto a algunos de sus sirvientes, esos y algunos ciudadanos de ambas ciudades destruidas estaban lamentando la perdida de sus seres queridos y rogando por un nuevo amanecer.

-Danny, Rocky, Tracker que gusto que estén bien- dijo Katie muy entusiasmado al ver a sus amigos, pero aún devastada por la situación.

-Me da mucha alegría ver que aún no encuentran nuestro escondite, pero dime, ¿Qué sucedió con Zuma? -Pregunto Rocky aun preocupado.

Katie deprimida y desesperanzadora, los llevo a un cuarto que era su centro médico de improvisto, donde tenía a Zuma, un perro con un cuerpo atlético, alto y delgado, vendado en casi todo su torso y con las vendas manchadas de sangre y tierra, el joven perro estaba conectado a una máscara que le brindaba oxígeno a través de tanques. Los cuatro entraron al pequeño centro médico y vieron el terrible estado de su amigo quien descansaba sobre una mesa de operaciones.

-Los hunters lograron atraparlo y nosotros apenas y logramos rescatarlo- explico Katie mostrando seriedad y tristeza en las palabras y su tono de hablar- Tiene severos golpes, traumas, tres costillas rotas junto a una pata y lo peor es su hígado. Una bala se fragmento dentro de su hígado y lo dejo completamente inútil.

-Pero puedes rescatarlo, ¿verdad Katie? – pregunto Rocky, aunque sabía perfectamente cual iría a ser la respuesta.

-Aún si logro arreglar sus costillas y su pata, el problema real será su hígado. No tenemos el tiempo ni el equipo para realizar ese tipo de cirugías…yo, lo lamento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer – la joven rubia bajo su cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

El lamento de la adolescente de 6 años comenzó a contagiar los presentes que al instante se deprimieron ante la noticia.

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? -pregunto aún dolido el perro mestizo.

-Solo unas horas, no podrá pasar a la noche, quisiera poder hacer más, les daré tiempo a que se despidan, aunque tengan cuidado, la anestesia que le aplique lo dejo un tanto confuso, solo hacia no sentiría tanto dolor- momento después la chica abandona el lugar junto a Danny quien busca consolarla dándole un reconfortante abrazo. Segundos después ambos perros se acercan a su agonizante amigo para darle su último adiós.

-Hola Zuma, ¿Cómo te sientes? -comenzó Rocky saludando, aunque sin querer las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Ho-hola Ro-Ro-Rocky- devolvió el saludo Zuma con su voz débil y apagada, con los ojos medio abiertos y una sonrisa que reflejaba dolor -Mi viejo amigo, ¿lograste cumplir tu misión?

-Claro que si …*Snift, Snift*- respondió Rocky entrando en llanto- No te preocupes, todo saldrá justo a lo planeado y nada de esto habrá pasado *Snift, Snift*.

-Zuma, te ves bien amigo *Snift* -hablo Tracker mostrando mucho más dolor y desesperación.

-No-no me mientas amigo, yo ya se como terminare -dijo Zuma aún muy débil- Pero sinceramente, yo-yo, quise esto. Desde el día que esto comenzó, no he soñado con algo más que reunirme con nuestros amigos, Ryder, Skye, Everest, Marshall, Rubble y con todos aquellos que pelearon a nuestro lado- él lo sabía, sabia como terminaría todo esto- Lo estuve pensando y no quiero que me vean sufrir en mis últimos momentos…

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Tracker confuso, triste y nervioso ante la última petición de Zuma.

-Lo hable con Katie y prefiero que me pongan a dormir an-antes de que llegue la noche, ella tiene la inyección que acabara con todo mi dolor en su maletín de primeros auxilios- pidió Zuma algo valiente por su último deseo.

-No amigo, no hables de esa manera, Rocky tendrá todo listo y en cuanto pase todo eso te salvaremos- sugirió Tracker al negarse despedir a su amigo.

\- Aunque el plan funcione, mi destino esta sellado amigos, solo les pido eso por mí…Ro-Rocky- Zuma muy débil y tembloroso logro levantar su superior derecha, estaba sosteniendo una pieza de material tecnológico en ella y esta se le fue entregada a Rocky.

-La conseguiste, Zuma- dijo Rocky sorprendido al notar lo que tenía ahora en su pata.

-Yo ya cumplí mi parte y mi función en esta vida, ahora depende de ustedes dos, cambien el futuro, salven a todos *Coft, coft*… y aseguren el legado de los Paw Patrol- Zuma aún débil dejo caer la pata que tenía extendida para darle el objeto a Rocky, quien empezó llorar apretando aquella pequeña tarjeta que le había sido entregada. Mientras que Tracker sacaba del maletín dicha inyección que acabaría con su suplicio.

-Yo, la lamento mucho- dijo Tracker llorando al inyectarle tal liquido preparado en su pata.

Zuma agradeció una última vez, después poco a poco cerro sus ojos para ya no abrirlos jamás.

A unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar, un perro con una especie de traje exosqueleto que le cubría desde su hocico hasta su cola, evitando que se supiera su identidad, había logrado captar el aroma de sus víctimas con ayuda de su equipo de alta tecnología.

-Aquí Líder-1, los he encontrado, envíenme a los Hunters -dijo aquel perro hablando por la radio con un distorsionador de voz que estaba incluido en su máscara.

-Entendido Lider-1, enviare a los Hunters a tu ubicación, él estará muy satisfecho por tu servicio- respondió una voz femenina del otro lado de la radio, refiriéndose a "él" como el apodo del líder causante de todo el dolor.

De regreso con Rocky, quien estaba viendo la tarjeta que le había dado Zuma en sus últimos momentos, tirado en el suelo y reflexionando sobre su plan, hasta que su amigo chihuahua se le acerco aun cabizbajo tras la pérdida.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentras? – pregunto Rocky al ver a su último amigo acercársele.

-Se ve mucho mejor, Katie cosió sus heridas, limpio su sangre, le quito los vendajes y lo limpio y arreglo, *Snift, snift*, es como si estuviera durmiendo, se ve tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado – dijo Tracker al explicar como Katie preparo el cuerpo de su amigo, con lágrimas en los ojos y vario mocos en su nariz.

-Todo esto es una locura y todo esto por un plan mal elaborado, si no hubiese sido por ya sabes quién, nada de esto hubiese pasado – dijo Rocky con recelo y odio tras recordar todo lo sucedido para llegar a ese turbio momento.

\- No fue su culpa, solo perdió el camino al perder a sus seres queridos y sentir dolor en su corazón – dijo Tracker recordando también lo sucedido.

\- Pero su dolor hizo que nos traicionara y ahora estamos aquí, luchando por tener que comer, por no enfermarnos, por tener calor y un tacho sobre nosotros, ¿te parece que esto fue causado por alguien quien se lamentaba la pérdida de su familia?, esto fue hecho por un vil y ruin cobarde que no supo seguir adelante y en su desesperación condeno al resto- la exaltación de Rocky lo hacia olvidarse del momento para solo obtener ira – El sacrificio de Rocky y de nuestros amigos no será en vano, en cuanto la maquina este lista y podamos viajar al pasado, podre evitar todo este caos.

\- ¿En serio crees que tu máquina del tiempo funcione? Hasta donde yo se es solo ciencia ficción, algo imposible- dijo Tracker sonando realista ante el plan de su único amigo canino en pie.

-Nada es imposible para un Paw Patrol- respondió Rocky.

El perro mestizo de levanto de su letargo y viajo a lo más profundo de los túneles para encontrarse con el cuarto mas grande de las cuevas donde tenía diferentes partes de piezas mecánicas y tecnológicas, con herramientas regadas y varias hojas con muchos números y planes de construcción y en medio de todo estaba una enorme circunferencia de metal mal soldada con cables por doquier, algo así como el acelerador de partículas más grande del mundo, conectada a una laptop algo destrozada y con la pantalla estrellada.

-Es sorprendente ver que todo esto lo hayamos logrado en tan poco tiempo y con toda la basura del lugar- dijo Tracker sorprendido al ver el trabajo de tanto tiempo.

-Lo sé, es increíble lo que lo logra hacer la gente en situaciones de desesperación- contesto Rocky, el líder y creador de la primera maquina del tiempo, quien junto a los pocos supervivientes había logrado construirla- Tarde demasiado, pero creo que al fin logre entender como funciona el viaje en el tiempo, solo necesita la tarjeta madre que Zuma me dio más la batería de ondas atómicas por la que yo y Danny fuimos perseguido, si todo va de acuerdo al plan podremos viajar años atrás y evitar que todo esto suceda -dijo Rocky con las esperanzas de que su plan funcionara.

-Y que tal si algo falla o si no funciona -pregunta Tracker sonando desesperanzador.

\- Si no funciona o si algo falla, la maquina actuara como una bomba de hidrogeno acabando con lo queda de Bahía Aventura y con suerte con el líder que este detrás de todo este caos, sea cual sea el resultado, esta maquina acabara con el sufrimiento de todos. Será mejor que empecemos- Rocky, con ayuda de Tracker, instalo las últimas piezas en lugar, solo faltaba descargar los datos de la tarjeta madre a la computadora y cruzar los dedos para que arrancara.

Rocky instalo los últimos comandos y muy asustado del resultado, oprimió la tecla Enter de su teclado y la maquina empezó a ser ruidos escalofriantes y soltar chispas extrañas en todo el lugar, el lugar empezó a temblar de tal manera que partes del techo de tierra de las cuevas empezaban a caerse y sacudía los apoyos de madera que impedían el derrumbe de los túneles.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Es un temblor!

\- ¡QUE DIOS NOS AMPARE!

Los supervivientes comenzaron a asustarse por tantos movimientos que pensaban que sus vidas terminarían en ese momento pues varias grietas se formaban alrededor de ellos. La máquina seguía moviéndose y desprendiendo varias luces, se desmoronaba en algunas partes y soltaba un horrible chillido, hasta que todo acabo y la maquina se estabilizo, abriendo un enorme portal azul que los llevaría a su destino.

-Lo, lo lograste Rocky, lo lograste- dijo Tracker totalmente extasiado ante su logro.

-No, todos los lo logramos- Rocky tenias razón, pues el mérito era de todos los que ayudaron a su creación.

Antes de que festejaran su logro, otro estruendo se escucho y junto a varias pisadas que golpeaban en suelo en perfecta sincronía y con tanta fuerza que hacían temblar el suelo.

-¡LOS HUNTERS NOS ENCONTRARON!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- Alerto un sujeto a cargo de la vigilancia y seguridad del área, llamando a todos por unos alto parlantes, después se escucharon disparos junto a gruñidos y sonidos mecánico y finalmente el silencio.

Después se escucharon varios disparos dentro de los túneles que asustaron a Rocky y Tracker quienes apenas y pudieron reaccionar ante el estado de alerta, su escondite había sido encontrado y estaban siendo invadidos.

Los disparos siguieron y siguieron, Danny estaba cubriéndose del fuego y a la vez atacando con ayuda de su propio revolver, hasta que se cruzo cara a cara con un verdadero hunter, la cara era la de un cráneo de metal de un perro con los ojos rojos, piel totalmente blindada y un sinfín de maquinaria y armamento, básicamente apenas y las balas de que chocaban contra ellos les causaba una pequeña abolladura. Los hunters era lo de menos ya que después entro un perro de carne y hueso, solo que con una armadura de color azul metálico con detalle plateado y un caso con cristales negros que cubrían su rostro totalmente, era el afamado Lider-1.

-Hunters, basta, código cero -dijo aquel perro y de un momento a otro todos los perros robots se detuvieron y tomaron una postura de firmes- Escuchen bien, podemos evitar que se derrame más sangre inocente, simplemente ríndanse y les prometo que finalmente podrán vivir como antes- dicto Lider-1 como su actitud de líder, pero aun usando el filtro que escondía su voz original.

\- ¿Y ser como todos ustedes?, ¿vivir sin derechos, ser esclavos y ser vigilados las 24 horas del día? Prefiero morir a vivir de esa manera -dijo la que alguna vez había sido la princesa de Barkingburg mostrándose valiente.

\- Eso es algo que admiro de ti princesa, ese valor nadie lo tiene, pero no están en el mejor de lo casos como para negociar, están rodeados y será mejor que tomen una decisión antes de que…-trataba de explicar Lider-1 antes de ser interrumpido por una voz femenina tras suyo.

\- ¿Antes de que exactamente? – una elegante perra west highland terrier blanca, con un traje morado con negro muy pegado que mostraba su elegante y fino cuerpo – Te lo agradezco, pero yo continuo desde aquí. Escúchame princesa, como agradecimiento por cuidarme tantos años al ser tu cachorra, te ofrezco clemencia, si te rindes y entregas a los que se infiltraron a nuestros laboratorios, juro por mi vida que ustedes estarán exentos de las reglas del nuevo régimen y les dejaremos reconstruir Bahía Aventura bajo nuestra vigilancia, ¿te parece un trato justo?

-Sweetie, ¿Cómo fue que te volviste así? ...jamás traicionaría a nuestros amigos, ni yo ni nadie de estos refugiados que se vieron obligados a encerrarse aquí con tal de que no los mataran- la princesa tomaba una actitud rígida y estricta ante su decisión.

\- Escucha, el futuro ha cambiado, agradece ahora que les estoy ofreciendo esta oferta de otra manera todos ustedes estarían muertos justo ahora, hazlo por ellos – dijo Sweetie aun tratando de persuadir a su antigua dueña.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda – susurraba desde una esquina Tracker, ocultándose del alboroto – La están dejando en una dura situación, no podemos hacer nada, si queremos que haya paz finalmente, tendremos que entregarnos y así al menos ellos podrán seguir viviendo en paz.

\- ¿Y dejar que la muerte de todos nuestros amigos sea en vano? Entrégate tu si quieres, pero yo cruzare el portal, viajare en el tiempo y cambiare nuestro futuro – dicto Rocky negando su rendición.

Por desgracia para ellos, el casco de Lider-1 tenía audífonos capaces que captar cualquier sonido sin importar lo lejos que estuviesen, fue así como pudo escuchar las voces de aquellos perros discutir.

-Si me lo permiten, hay algo que debo hacer – dijo cortésmente Lider-1 antes de retirarse.

\- Has lo que quieres, yo seguiré tratando de abrirle los ojos a esta princesa obstinada – dijo Sweetie antes de que el can armado se fuera -Última oportunidad, o nos entregan a los ladrones o ordenare a los Hunters que ataquen. Tres…dos…un.

\- ¡ESPERA! – grito Tracker apareciendo – Fui yo, yo les robé, así que por favor no lastimen a mis amigos y enciérrenme.

\- Eso fue fácil, tal vez demasiado – dijo Sweetie sorprendida y a la vez sospechando del chihuahua – Se que tu no lo hiciste, así que dime, ¿Quién es el verdadero ladrón?

Tracker solo soltó un sonrisa victoriosa y tiro una granada de luz que aturdió a Sweetie por varios segundos.

-¡ROCKY!, AHORA – dio la señal Tracker y aprovechando la distracción, Rocky corrió de regreso a su cuarto de trabajo para entrar al portal y acabar con todo esto.

-Es una distracción ¡HUNTERS ATAQUEN! – al dar la orden Sweetie, los perros mecánicos comenzaron a abrir fuego atacando a todos los que estuvieran, la princesa apenas y logro salvarse y Tracker fue capturado por uno de ellos.

Rocky corrió directo a su laptop, escribió una fecha cualquiera y el portal comenzó a abrirse nuevamente, el perro estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia él y cambiar el cruel destino, pero una bala paralizadora logro alcanzarlo y dejarlo totalmente inmóvil, todavía estaba consiente y podía oír y ver todo lo que pasaba y fue ahí cuando vio a su atacante, Lider-1, este se le acerco y lo acomodo en una esquina

-Sabía que ibas a lograrlo Rocky, se empezaron a escuchar rumores entre los demás perros Lideres que la piezas eran las indicadas para fabricar un maquina del tiempo, no me había importado pues nadie lo había logrado, hasta que me entere de que tu eras el constructor de dicha máquina, nunca dude de ti ni un segundo y ahora te debo dar las gracias por darme otra oportunidad de corregir mis errores – Lider-1 acomodo a Rocky de tal forma de que ni los Hunters lo encontraran pues se escuchaban sus pasos venir desde lejos- No te preocupes por Sweetie ni por nadie, eres demasiado valioso como para que te maten.

Rocky no pudo mover ni un solo musculo, ni siquiera pronunciar alguna palabra solo pudo fruncir el ceño mostrando todo el odio, desprecio y asco que le tenía a ese can. Momento después llego Sweetie junto a un grupo pequeño de perros Hunters, al entrar, la fina perrita se quedo maravillada al ver que lo habían logrado, una máquina del tiempo totalmente funcional, eran unas vistas únicas.

-No lo puedo creer, estos torpes lo han logrado – dijo Sweetie totalmente impactada

\- Claro que lo lograron y ahora es tiempo de ver si esta cosa funciona enserio- dijo Lider-1 tomando carrerilla para entrar por el portal.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces? – dijo Sweetie iracunda al ver los actos de quien era su mejor Comándate Lider.

\- Considéralo como una renuncia y dile a tu jefe que disfrute sus últimos días, pues todo está por cambiar – dijo Lider-1 acercándose cada vez más al portal.

\- ¡Esta traicionándonos! Hunters atrapen y maten a quienes tengan la sangre de ex Lider-1 – ordeno Sweetie y cinco de lo Hunters que la acompañaron hicieron caso a esta orden y con ayuda de repulsores en sus patas, comenzaron a elevarse y a perseguir a su objetivo.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero yo cometí el error y por ende soy el único que puede limpiar el desastre que les ocasione – susurro para si mismo Lider-1 antes de saltar y ser absorbido por la máquina, desgraciadamente los cinco Hunters que iban tras de el fueron igualmente absorbidos por la maquina y después de esto, la maquina empezó a mostrar fallos hasta apagarse por completo y dejar de funcionar, con ello muchos cables terminaron por quemarse y este enorme portal se desmorono por completo. Al cabo de minutos solo quedaba polco y escombros por todas partes y debajo de ellos se encontraba Sweetie vivita y colendo, pues los Hunters que estaban con ella la había protegido de la catástrofe. Rocky por otro lado, había sido colocado en un lugar tan estratégico que por los pelos y pudo salvarse del derrumbe, aunque ahora ya no estaba escondido y estaba a la vista de todos.

\- Rayos, la máquina se destruyó, el jefe no estará contento con esto, aunque… - dijo Sweetie muy molesta hasta que se calmo un poco al notar la presencia de Rocky totalmente inmóvil- Aun nos queda el arquitecto de aquella obra de arte, Hunters, tráiganmelo y procuren mantenerlo vivo, por el momento, hay una maquina del tiempo que debemos construir.

Sweetie se retiro con varios Hunters tras de ella, algunos traían prisioneros de guerra, otros asesinabas a los pocos que se resistían, finalmente la perrita llego a un helicóptero de guerra, protegida por sus propios guardaespaldas y se marcho junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Rocky.

 _ **Paw Patrol:**_

 _ **MISSION PAW: El Futuro Final**_


	2. Pasado

-Muy bien, iniciamos en 3, 2, 1 y ¡estamos al aire!

-Buenos días gente de todos lo lugares del mundo, les habla la alcaldesa Goodway desde la bella ciudad de Bahía Aventura para invitarlos a celebrar en nuestra playa la llegada del cometa Celebi, cometa que pasa por la tierra cada 200 años y esta vez pasara justo enfrente de nuestras playas y eso no es todo, pues astrónomos afirman que ese mismo día también aparecerá la famoso sirena luna, fenómeno que según las leyendas atrae consigo más fenómenos raros y mágicos, también nos darán unas bellas vistas y junto al cometa dará un espectáculo nunca antes visto en la tierra y mientras esperan puede pasar por nuestra limpias y hermosas calles y deleitarse con la mejor comida y puede sentirse seguro pues nuestro equipo especial llamado los Paw Patrol, mantendrá todo en orden para que su estadía sea mucho más agradable- decía la alcaldesa por un micrófono mientras era filmada por un camarógrafo.

-Y estamos fuera, muy bien hecho la alcaldesa, me sorprende que lo haya hecho tan bien sin su gallina-dijo el camarógrafo terminando la grabación en vivo y apagando su cámara, felicitando a la mujer por haber hecho una primera toma con éxito.

-Lo sé, pero pienso que hubiera estado mucho mejor si Gallileta se hubiese presentado conmigo, lastima que su cita con Katie cayera el mismo día que la grabación, pero que se le puede hacer, ahora solo queda preparar el lugar para los cientos de visitantes y turistas que vendrán a Bahía Aventura- dijo la alcaldesa emocionada por el gran espectáculo.

Fue una gran suerte que ambos sucesos de la naturaleza cayeran al mismo día en Bahía Aventura pues tal cometa pasaba muy cerca de la tierra para dar tales vistas únicas. Mientras la alcaldesa arreglaba los preparativos para la fiesta, el grupo de cachorros llamados Paw Patrol se hallaban en la torre marina preparándose de igual forma para el evento.

-Muy bien Sea Patrol, este evento es muy importante para toda la ciudad pues recaudaremos suficiente dinero para ayudar a la ciudad y proteger la Bahía de cualquier desastre que la ponga en peligro, es por eso que la alcaldesa nos pidió a nosotros mantener el orden en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar- explicaba Ryder mientras que con su pulsera comunicador daba la misión de cada cachorro quienes estaban emocionados también- Necesitare a Chase y Skye en la ciudad, ustedes vigilaran las calles de Bahía Aventura con Chase desde tierra y Skye desde aire; Zuma tu vigilaras a la gente desde el agua con la ayuda de tu deslizador y Marshall te necesitare para ser el salvavidas y quien vigile a la gente en la playa; Rocky y Rubble se encargaran de las instalaciones y cualquier objeto que necesite reparaciones y también he llamado a Tracker y Everest para que vigilen el bosque en caso de que gente se extravié u ocurra cualquier otro desastre, yo me quedare con la alcaldesa y los vigilare en cualquier momento por si necesitan ayuda- Todos los cachorros aullaron al mismo tiempo en señal de emoción y aceptación- Muy bien cachorros, todos a sus áreas de trabajo y alístense, Paw Patrol entra en acción-Dijo Ryder caminando a su todoterreno.

Aun con sus misiones ya programadas, todos los miembros del equipo se tomaron su tiempo pues aún queda mucho para toda la cantidad exorbitante de gente que iría visitar el pueblo.

-Que bueno que a Rocky le toco trabajar con Everest- dijo el cachorro dálmata aliviado y un tanto triste por el lugar en el que le tocó estar, confesándose al lado de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Marshall? - pregunto Chase al oír a su mejor amigo de toda el alma.

\- Ya sabes, ya han pasado un mes desde que y yo y Everest terminamos y aún me cuesta olvidarla.

\- Anímate amigo, recuerda que, si amas algo, déjalo ir y si regresa significa que ella también.

\- Lo sé, solo me gustaría tener el valor suficiente para volver a verla como una amiga.

\- Lo harás amigo y quien sabe, tal vez ella te de otra oportunidad.

\- Fácil para ti decirlo, tu tienes una oportunidad de oro con Skye en estos momentos.

\- Jeje, ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Chase empezando a sentirse nervioso

-No te hagas, se que te gusta desde la primera vez que la viste y cada vez que te toca una misión con ella te aparece una sonrisa de emoción – dijo Marshall al notar el punto débil de su amigo.

-Este yo… jeje, no se de lo que estas hablando -Chase trataba de evitar a toda costa que sus sentimientos salgan al aire- Skye es solo una gran amiga y la veo como una buena, linda, bella, dulce, carismática…- Chase se detuvo al notar las palabras que salían por si solas de su boca y sentir la cara de atontado que había apuesto pues su amigo lo miraba con un sonrisa pícara- Compañera, jeje, eso es lo que es para mí- soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Jeje, si es lo que tú dices – soltó Marshall riéndose un poco de su mejor amigo.

Momentos después todos lo cachorros ya se encontraban listos en sus áreas de trabajo alistándose para cualquier emergencia que se les pudiera presentar. Marshall y Zuma se quedaron junto a Ryder en la torre marina, Skye y Chase se fueron directamente al su cuartel a alistarse, Rocky y Rubble ayudaron a las instalaciones de algunas carpas donde ofrecerían alimento entre otras cosas para el evento, Tracker y Everest aún no habían llegado pues les faltaba cosas tanto en la jungla como en la montaña de Jake, pero después se reunirían con Ryder en la playa para su misión.

El tiempo paso y los primeros autos de turistas empezaron a llegar, uno a uno varios autos empezaron a aparecer con tal de presenciar tal acto único e irrepetible de la naturaleza y se notaba que eran de otros estados pues las matriculas de los autos decían de donde provenían, aunque estos no serían los únicos invitados que tendrían ese día.

En los más recóndito de los bosques, donde la luz apenas toca y la vegetación es extremada, una fuerte y extraña luz empezó a manifestarse volviéndose tan brillosa al punto de dejar ciego a cualquiera y de un momento a otro esa luz desapareció en cuestión de milisegundos. El bosque se quedo en un horrible silencio después de eso, hasta que unas fuertes pisadas destruyeron el perfecto silencio acompañadas de un horrible aullido mecánico puesto que un grupo de perro robots de tecnología futura habían llegado a su destino, en sus ojos apareció algo distorsionada una imagen de un mapa de Bahía Aventura y ella se reflejaba un punto rojo en la torre de vigilancia de los Paw Patrol, ahí se encontraba su objetivo, sus propulsores estaban algo dañados por el viaje y sus circuitos estaban algo locos ya que su red de conexión no funcionaba nada bien en el tiempo en el que se encontraban, actuaban algo locos y soltaban chispas por su mal funcionaniento, pero pese a esas adversidades los cinco Hunters que cruzaron por el portal decidieron continuar a pie activando un sistema de camuflaje que los hacía directamente invisibles al ojo humano y a cualquier radar lo que los hacía imposible localizar. Los Hunters se pusieron en marcha con la dirección que marcaba su radar para acabar y exterminar a su objetivo, en otras palabras, para matarlo.

De regreso al cuartel de los paw patrol, o la torre de vigilancia, Chase y Skye estaban equipando sus vehículos y preparando su equipo para ayudar a quien sea que los necesitara. Mientras ellos se preparaban, reinaba con ellos un profundo silencio pues Chase estaba muy ocupado arreglándose, mientras que Skye hacía lo mismo, pero aprovechaba cualquier situación para voltear a ver al cachorro pastor alemán pues estaba rotundamente enamorada de él y viendo la oportunidad de que se encontraban solos, ella decidió acabar con ese silencio.

-Oye Chase, sabes que este va a ser un evento único e irrepetible en la vida ¿Verdad? -pregunto la cachorra.

\- Por supuesto que si Skye - contesto algo seco Chase, aunque en el interior ardía de los nervios al estar con su cachorra soñada.

\- Pues estaba pensando, mucha gente estará reunida viendo el cometa y junto a ella la hermosa sirena-luna y pensaba… no sé, que tal si nosotros lo viéramos en la playa después de asegurarnos de que todos este bien.

\- Ahh, pues, jaja…- Chase estaba muy rojo de los nervios, sonando sin querer algo cortante – pues… creo que es una excelente idea.

\- Enserio – dijo emocionada Skye, saltando de la emoción y con brillos en los ojos.

\- Por supuesto, todo el equipo reunido al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar viendo el gran cometa.

\- Este si…, todos nosotros – la sonrisa de esperanza de Skye desapareció al pensar que Chase no había entendido lo que realmente quería decir o que realmente no quería estar no ella.

\- Skye, tú…

\- Que ocurre Chase- volteo la cockapoo viendo con ilusiones como posiblemente Chase se le declare primero.

\- Tú, tú, tienes algo de comida entre los dientes, jeje – dijo Chase muy nervioso y sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

\- ¿Eh? Ohhh, bueno pues muchas gracias por decírmelo – con tristeza y desilusión Skye continúo atendiendo su helicóptero esta vez con ánimos bajos.

Chase la miro de reojo y no pudo evitar sentirse como un completo estúpido, tenía la oportunidad enfrente de él, pero por inepto la arruino completamente. Ambos continuaron alistando sus cosas antes de que llegara la hora del gran espectáculo.

Mientras tanto, los Hunters se centraban en seguir el mapa que sus ojos le mostraban donde estaría la presa la cual deben de exterminar, el punto rojo comenzó a moverse un tanto más rápido y de repente otro mismo punto rojo apareció, era el mismo objetivo y no estaba tan lejos del primer punto por lo que siguieron con su camino totalmente en cubierto con ayuda de su sistema de invisibilidad.

De regreso con Chase y Skye, quienes ahora están en sus vehículo repasando el perímetro que tenían puestos para vigilar a la gente en todo momento y en todo lugar, dando vueltas para repasar un y otra vez el sitio, ambos estaban en la misma recta solo que Skye volaba en los cielos con su helicóptero y Chase permanecía en tierra firme con su patrulla, llego un momento en que se le volvió monótono y aburrido a Skye seguir con el mismo trayecto una y otra vez y quería tratar de convencer a Chase de tener una cita con ella, si él no iría a dar el primer paso Skye se animaría a darlo, así lo llamo en una conversación en privado a través de su placa.

-Oye Chase, qué te parece si antes de iniciar con nuestro patrullaje, comemos algo nosotros solos en el parque, tengo algunas albóndigas que me dio el señor Porter y no quiero que se echen a perder ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Skye aun con las esperanzas de convencer al pastor alemán.

-Bueno, jeje… la verdad acabo de comer apenas y pues… - contesto Chase tan nervioso como la otra vez.

-Oh, bueno entonces no te preocupes, creo que se las regalare a otro cachorro – dijo Skye y desilusionada al ser nuevamente por Chase.

Al terminar la llamada, Chase se golpeo varias veces contra el panel de su vehículo, había destruido otra oportunidad perfecta, pese a todos los deseos que tenía de irse con la Skye, no era lo suficientemente valiente para salir con ella. De repente sus collares se iluminaron pues habían tenido una llamada repentina.

-Chase y Skye, necesito que vayan a recoger a Everest y Tracker y los pongan al corriente con su misión asignada, iba a hacerlo yo, pero hay muchas cosas que debo discutir con la alcaldesa, ¿pueden hacerme ese favor? – pregunto Ryder mientras que de fondo se podía escuchar a la alcaldesa hablar de varias cosas.

\- Entendido Ryder – dijeron al unísono ambos, aunque la voz de Skye se oía apagada y triste.

Los dos dejaron de momento su recorrido y con ayuda de un atajo se pusieron en marcha para encontrarse con los únicos miembros de los Paw Patrol faltantes para esta gran misión. En la carretera, a pocos kilómetros de llegar a Bahía Aventura, Everest viajaba en su quitanieves muy emocionada pues sería espectadora de una maravilla cósmica.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue la noche, será algo realmente increíble y más si estoy rodeada por todos mis amigos, excepto por Jake quien tuvo que cuidar la montaña- la cachorra viajaba muy feliz imaginándose al cometa pasar frente a sus ojos con su equipo, aunque recordó que había un pequeño problema – Y también estará Marshall, cielos… pese a que ya terminamos, aun me duele un poco y será muy incomodo verlo en el evento, necesitare un milagro para evitar pensar en él.

Mientras ella pensaba en algún método para evitar momentos incomodos con su ex novio y trataba de conducir por la carretera, la cual se estaba volviendo más concurrida conforme avanzaba, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Fuera de la carretera, a algunos metros antes de entrar a lo que era puro bosque, había un gran rastro de destrucción y desorden que formaban un camino muy profundo.

-Genial, lo que faltaba, turistas irresponsables e irrespetuosos por la naturaleza – dijo Everest sacando conclusiones al ver tanta destrucción.

Ella detuvo y estaciono su quitanieves lo más cerca posible del rastro de destrucción, trataba de inspeccionar quienes eran realmente lo vándalos responsables de la destrucción de un área protegida. Al acercarse a ese sitio, Everest pudo percibir un olor extraño, un olor parecido a aceite del que se utiliza para los vehículos aunque este tenía un aroma muy particular que lo hacía muy diferente al aceite de motor normal, continuo y continuo buscando hasta que dio con otra pista en suelo, para ser mas concretos eran pisadas, pero eran pisadas muy similares a las un lobo muy grande aunque estas tenía ciertos toques extraños pues en la impresión hecha en la tierra mostraban agujeros enormes en medio de las pisadas y muchas mas cosas que no concordaban a las un lobo normal.

-Esto es raro, las pisadas no tienen formas normales a las de un perro normal o lobo, puede que sean prótesis de patas pues tienen cierto detallado que muestran que están hechas de metal y el olor a aceite y a metal es algo fuerte, lo único que no cuadra es el peso de este canino pues son pisadas muy profundas, lo que sea que las dejo debe ser muy pesado y muy grande, y por lo que veo viaja en manada de al menos cinco – dijo Everest utilizando sus habilidades de exploración y rastreo que normalmente utilizaba para encontrar y ayudar gente o animales perdidos en la montaña, al ver la enorme cantidad de pisadas en la tierra húmeda, pese al temor que sentía ahora al no reconocer a los animales que habían hecho tantos desastres, continuo con su búsqueda y lo que vio la horrorizo pues en su camino había una gran cantidad de animales aplastados por enorme peso de este animal o horriblemente masacrados por estos – Quien sea o lo que sean que haya hecho esto, tal parece que no esta aquí para hacer amigos – dijo temerosa al ver contemplar tanta masacre en ese camino.

 ** _-Los hunters están a 10 kilómetros de distancia y avanzan velozmente-_** Dijo una voz computarizada dentro de un casco.

\- ¿Y los Paw Patrol? -Pregunto el dueño y portador del casco junto a un traje de alta tecnología, un perro adulto y fornido.

- ** _Los datos obtenidos de la red hackeada de la base de los paw patrol muestra que están divididos en diferentes parejas._**

\- Dime quienes son y su localización exacta.

- ** _Como ordene Lider-1…Los paw patrol bombero y acuático, Marshall y Zuma están en la playa, los paw patrol piloto y policía, Skye y Chase están en la ciudad, los paw patrol de reciclaje y construcción, Rocky y Rubble se encuentran en el ayuntamiento y la paw patrol de montaña Everest esta en la carretera principal y el paw patrol explorador Tracker esta saliendo de la jungla._**

\- ¿Quién es el más cercano a los Hunters?

 _ **\- La más cercana a la localización de los Hunters es la cachorra de montaña, Everest, pero los datos muestran que se están alejando de ella.**_

-Muy bien, los Hunters están buscando a solo uno de ellos, aquel que contenga mi ADN será exterminado por mi culpa junto a todo aquel que intente impedirlo o quienes se crucen en su paso sean inocentes o no, tengo que llegar a él antes que ellos y cambiar el futuro – el gran perro, que infundía respeto y terror, ahora se encontraba apreciando un pequeño collar de plata que colgaba de su cuello, y en él se encontraba un pequeño álbum de fotos de sus días más felices junto a sus amigos y equipo de Paw Patrol, junto a otros momentos significativos en su vida.

El perro Lider-1 había llegado a su destino con el propósito de cambiar todo un futuro para salvar miles de vidas, con mucho odio y valor, este apretó el collar lleno de dolor y tristeza y lo devolvió a su cuello.


End file.
